A Mistake I Don't Regret
by Pyroken
Summary: Paul, imprints on his rival Jacob! After he confesses, Jake takes it the wrong way! Partly because he loves someone else.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Chapter 1 of a story that me and Song Of The Midnight Wolf wrote together. Enjoy!

It's really cute, and we'll up date really soon! Enjoy!

* * *

A Mistake I Don't Regret

**Jake's POV**

A loud howl erupted from the quiet of the night. It was the signal for me to take my shift for patrols; I thought back and tried to remember who I had patrols with tonight. Hm…Friday…three in the morning, then it hit me, it was Jared. Great the only one who I didn't want patrols with, everyone else I was fine with. I know he was going to bother me for 5 entire hours about me not imprinting yet. I didn't even know if I could imprint or not, I liked guys now. I mean it wasn't just me who hasn't imprinted, there was Paul and Seth also. It just made everything more complicated for me, as if Bella wasn't bothering me enough. Running after that leech, when she could be here perfectly fine here with me. She kept using me for her own selfish needs, it made me hate girls. Was a gay werewolf even allowed to imprint? I grimaced at the thought of not being able to find a mate.

I sighed deeply and ran out the front door of my small little house, stripping my clothes off along the way. I tossed them to the side, too lazy to tie them around my leg. I closed my eyes, took a few breathes, and let the heat consume my entire body. I felt my spine, face, and limbs stretch. My phasing finished, and I ran towards the clearing that Sam had shown us through his thoughts.

_Hey Jake, I'm runnin South and North, and you're runnin East and West tonight. _I got close enough to hear Jared's thoughts. I didn't want to talk all that much, afraid that Jared would start up an imprinting conversation.

_Right, see ya! _I decided to run through the East of the rez first. Since more of the leech activity seemed to happen there. I ran through the forest dodging trees, while my paws hit the dirt floor. It was quiet like anything was going to happen.

_Hey Jake? _Jared interrupted my thoughts and I mentally sighed.

_Yes Jared? What is it? _ I sighed once more and stopped running.

_So when do you think you're gonna imprint? _ Jared's obnoxious voice said into my mind. _No need for snark, Jake. I just wanna know. Like...What do you think she'll look like? How old do you think she'll be? Will she like you back? _I didn't know if I was going tell him that I liked guys. He would either shut up like I wanted, or it would get worse. Ugh.

_Just shut up, Jared. We're supposed to be patrolling, don't you remember? Idiot. I'm not talking about this. _I sighed mentally once more. You'd think that the first sigh he would have taken the hint and shut up once in a while.

That got Jared to shut up. The patrol went fairly well for most of the time. _Hey Jake. I'm gonna head back a little early and get some sleep. Kay?_

_Sure. Just get out of here already. _ He had almost restarted the whole imprint conversation again during the patrol but I got him to

_Oh Jake, before I forget to tell you. There's gonna be a party in a few days and I wanted to know if you wanted to go? _He phrased it so it sounded like a question. I sighed.

_Where is it? _I asked him.

It's was just a bit off the rez, a bar near downtown Forks, it was called Nocturne. He showed me in his mind's eye. The image was dark, and there was a little bar with bright neon lights outside that glowed a dark blue. Interesting enough, I decided it would be fun to get off the rez once in a while anyways.

_So you gonna come or not? Jared questioned._

_Yeah I guess. _Jared's mind soon left me alone and I finished patrolling and I was about to phase back when I caught a whiff of something sweet._ Too sweet. Vampire. _My mind whispered. I ran as fast as I could to find the source of the scent. I was closing in on it and fast.

Soon I found it. It was a vampire for sure. I raced in howling. I knew that someone would hear me and know what was happening. I pushed forward off my hind paws and attacked the vamp. She turned and saw me at the last minute and sidestepped. Her arm shoved into my side pushing me far off course. I picked myself up off the forest floor, struggling. She smiled a creepy smile knowing she had hurt me. I pushed myself forward anyways, wanting to rip this bitch to shreds. She frowned and walked towards me.

"You can't win, why do you insist on trying?" She said her voice smug and laughed. As soon as I jumped at her, her arm extended and caught hold of one of my hind paws and she whipped me around and tossed me at a tree. I laid on the forest floor trying to get myself up but it was hard. I heard the tree behind me slowly creak, knew what was coming next. I couldn't move at all; the tree slammed down on my back. I could feel a bunch of my bones break and it was excruciating, I let out a loud howl. I tried to stand but fell back to the ground. I whimpered as the tree shifted its weight onto my torso. The vampire laughed and tossed her hand into the air, giving a smirk at the same time. I had lost.

"I told you. I always win." I watched as she walked towards me, my sight slowly becoming black. All of a sudden another wolf took her down and pinned her to the ground. She snarled and struggled but the one wolf was too hard to fight off. I could hear the metallic screech as she was torn apart and cast aside. The wolf phased back and walked up to me. They knelt down beside me, but not without lighting a match burned what was left of the female vamp first. I couldn't make out who it was as my sight faded into darkness.

**Paul's POV**

I heard a loud thud, it sounded like a tree crashing. Then immediately after I heard a loud howl, one of pain. I knew it was one of my pack members, so I got up from my bed and immediately ran towards my window. I opened it, and jumped out of it to phase. I guess I rushed a bit too much, because I accidentally banged my head against my window frame. I rubbed my forehead while running, and phased once the pain faded. The only thoughts I could hear was Jake's, so the howl must have been his. I ran towards what I saw in his mind. When I reached there I saw a girl vampire approaching Jake, who was pinned down by a massive tree. I did as my instincts told me and lunged forward. I caught her under my paws, and quickly ripped her into pieces. That was that, I pulled out a match and lit that bitch on fire.

I ran to Jake and move the tree off of him, a whimper escaped him. By the time I phased back to my human form still naked. Jacob was already unconscious, or dead. I didn't take any chances, I picked him up put him on my back, I held his legs and ran towards Sam's house. The fact that his junk was touching my waist didn't matter at the moment.

I got to Sam's house and kicked open the door, by now it was already around seven in the morning, and they were eating breakfast. I laid Jacob down on the living room floor, put my clothes on. I covered Jake with a blanket and looked up as I saw Emily and Sam run in.

"Paul, what happened?" Sam asked surprised at the unconscious body now laying in his living room.

"Leech, I took care of it" I assured him. Emily got on her knees and examined him.

" Quite a few ribs are broken, he's going to be in lots of pain when he gets up" she explained. Ouch, though I was glad he wasn't dead. I picked him bridal style, with the blanket still covering him and brought him to the extra room Emily made in case anyone wanted to stay over. I laid him on the bed, and Emily came from behind to cover him in the sheets. He looked so calm; he looked so vulnerable, so unprotected. Though he was probably in pain, he looked different. His wolf mood was always so serious, and his normal self was always so goofy. This side of him was cute, gentle, serene. Fuck, was this an…imprint? I had to go somewhere to think about this, anywhere but here. One part of me wanted to get up and leave, but the other wanted to stay here, with Jake. My Imprint. My other side seemed to win, I turned and left rushing past Emily and Sam who were both at the doorway.

I rushed down the stair and past the front door which was still open. I walked out and saw Seth running up the driveway.

"Hey Paul" I didn't respond, I was still do busying processing this. Seth had his hand up, and he slowly let it drop as I walked by him without saying a word. I headed towards home.

**Seth's POV**

What the? Why did Paul just completely ignore me? I know he was a jerk but, that was just rude. I sighed, and walked up into Sam's house. I came over to tell that we were celebrating Leah's birthday at our house. Leah refused having them over for reasons everyone knew, made me and her anyway. I didn't call cause I was also hungry, and Emily always had food ready for us.

"Hey guys" I said cheerily. They turned their heads from where they were standing.

"Leah's having her birthday tomorrow, I just came to tell you that you're invited" I informed them.

"Oh hey Seth." Something was up, he completely ignored what I said.

"Something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah sorta, Jake's got hurt by a vamp. He's upstairs if you wanna see him, don't wake him though" he quickly explained.

"What? Who saved him? How?" I asked a barrage of questions.

"Yeah, Paul got the leech, Jake must have been careless or something" he said.

Jacob was like my older brother, we were friends since we were kids, I wanted to see him now. I nodded my head and ran up the stairs.

I looked at Jake, he was laid down on the bed with the sheets covering him. I walked over to the bedside. Damn, I hated seeing my brother like this. I slightly moved the covers until it reached his abs, which was an eight-pack I might add; jealous mine was only six. I wanted to see where he was hurt, I counted 5 broken ribs. They moved up and down, while he breathed. He would be okay when he got up, but it would hurt like hell, when he breathed. I heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Seth, me and Sam gotta go shopping for Leah's birthday; mind watching Jake for us?" Emily said popping her head in the doorway.

"Sure thing" I turned back around and just sat on a chair I pulled close to Jacob's bed. After about half an hour, my stomach gave a slight growl. Jacob being hurt took my mind off my hunger. I got up and went downstairs to look for some food to eat. I looked in the fridge for something I could eat without Emily noticing when she got back. The fridge was full of food, but the only thing that caught my eyes was a plate with a tower of bacon on it. I could take one strip without her noticing right? I sat in the kitchen chewing off a few pieces, when I heard groans. Crap Jacob was awake. I dropped my bacon, and went back upstairs to find him shifting violently in the bed.

"Jake! Jake! Stop moving! Your ribs are broken" I wanted him to calm down.

"W-What h-happened?" Jacob said while struggling for more air. The broken ribs, made it that much harder for him to breath.

"You got attacked by a leech, but its dead now." I assured him. He took shorter breathes so that his ribs wouldn't move as much. He continued to stay silent.

"Jake just go to sleep, it's like nine, you'll be fine in the morning" I told him. His eyes closed, and in a few minutes, his breathing became even, and he fell asleep. I yawned, man it was still early, but I was tired. I rested my hands on the side of Jacob's bed and rested my hands on top of them. I also fell asleep quickly, I don't know how, the sheets smelt so badly. Like Jake's sweat.

**Paul's POV**

Shit it hurt, I never knew being away from an imprint so damn much. After sulking around my room for a while, I felt my heart pang. Jacob was not okay, he was probably in pain now. I didn't know what to do.

I gathered some stuff that I would need for the night, tossed them in a bag and left for Sam's once more.

This time I took my car, I was lucky the traffic on the rez was low. I swear I would have hit at least ten cars going the speed I was at. I got there in less than 5 minutes; they didn't live too far anyways. I was surprised as I entered, they weren't there. But it didn't matter I just wanted to see Jake. As I got in the room, I noticed someone sleeping on Jacob's bed side. I got really close to the person's head, since his face was nuzzled in his arms. It was Seth, it sorta hurt that it wasn't me sleeping there beside Jake, but I understood that they were best friends, so I let it slide just this time. I pulled up a chair in the corner of the room and slept there. I would talk to Jake first thing in the morning.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Every single review brings a smile to my face! Really! So tell me what you thought about it!

And check out Song Of the Midnight Wolf!

Wolf Love~ From Pyro!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! Here's Chapter 2! I goes by pretty quick, sorry! I'll get better soon!**

**It's super cute though! .**

**Disclaimer: Same as the one on Chapter 1!**

* * *

**Jake****'****s POV**

Ugh, I woke up dazed and slightly dizzy, but the pain in my chest was all gone. Thank god for wolf healing. I remembered the pain of all the bones that had broken. Each one of them feeling like a burning fire under my skin. I recognized the room that I was in. It was Sam's guest room, I've been in here many time before. I sat up on the bed and noticed Seth sleeping with his arms crossed, his head in his arms. His hair laying out around his head. It could do this because he hadn't cut it in a while. Wow, he stayed with me the entire night? I thought remembering him calming me down yesterday. I tried getting up but the sheets were pinned down under Seth, so I gave him a slight poke on his arm to wake him up.

"Hey, uh Seth? I prodded. He shifted lightly but not enough for me to escape this cotton prison.

"Hmmm? Yeah sure…" He mumbled still not looking up.

"I didn't ask anything" I chuckled, he was barely awake. After a while he finally looked up at me, his eyes

were half open, and his hair was all messy. I used my hand to ruffle his hair, making it look somewhat normal again.

"Oh right, morning Jake."

"Morning" I replied.

I finally decided to question him on what had happened last night. My curiosity was killing me, but I was more thankful for Seth saving me. It was usually the other way around since I was older and bigger than he was.

"So Seth, thanks for saving me yesterday." I ruffled his hair once more.

"Hey hey, don't mess with hair" he joked. I gave a slight chuckle. He was being too cute.

"And that wasn't me who saved you." He finished. What? It wasn't him?

"Wait, then who?" I gave him a confused look. He looked to the corner of the room and nudged his

head, giving me the signal to look there too. My eyes followed and saw Paul sleeping on a wooden chair in the back corner of the room. I didn't even notice he was in the room! He had one knee up on the chair, and had his arm and head rested on it; that was Paul. Always trying to look cool, even in his sleep.

"Seriously? Paul, the one who gets in fights with me 24/7?" I questioned Seth.

"Yeah, Sam told me he carried you here all by himself." He replied.

"Oh, then I better thank him when he gets up" I threw the sheets off me and walked towards the doorway. I felt a slight breeze but I brushed it off. I turned to see if Seth he was following but he wasn't, he sat at the same place, with his eyes tightly shut.

"Something scare you Seth? Was it my super sexy body?" I said cockily, and flexed my arms and abs.

"Uh no it's j-just that" He pointed to the lower half of my body with his eyes still closed. Damn! I was still naked! I quickly looked around the room searching for something I could wear. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before, but it was still embarrassing. The first thing I noticed was some jeans on a table near Paul, probably set out by Emily. I slowly crept towards table, trying not to wake Paul. I inched my hand closer to the pants, and I felt another hand snatch my wrist. Crap! Paul!

**Paul's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I noticed was Jacob's junk dangerously close to my knee.

I looked up and saw that he was trying to grab a pair of jeans off the table next to me. He wasn't naked for me, but still! Talk about breakfast in bed! I snatched his wrist, wanting him to stay as is.

"P-Paul! You're awake!" He gasped.

"Yeah, and we need to talk to for a sec." I told him. He stared me down and I stared at him back. Once he knew I wasn't going to let him go, he nodded and proceeded to grab the jeans and put them on. I gave a low growl; I wanted him to stay naked.

"Seth, can you leave the room for a second? Paul and I need to talk. And you can open your eyes now, I'm changed" He assured the kid who was covering his eyes. I mentally chuckled and thought what he would do if things were worse than a naked Jake.

"Yeah sure, I'll see what Emily's cooking for breakfast!" And with that he dashed out of the room. Cute kid.

"What's so important that Seth needed to leave?" He asked, plopping down on the bed.

"Well Jake, can I ask you something?" I think I was starting to blush. I never blush! Stupid Jake, being so cute.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" He questioned back.

"Jacob," I paused for a second, "Are you gay?" Wow, I really rushed into that. His eyes widened and I could tell he didn't want to be there. He shifted uncomfortably.

**Jacob's POV**  
What. The. Fuck. How does he know? I thought he was joking at first, but his face told me he was completely serious. Damn it Jared! He found out during our patrols! Why the hell did he tell Paul? That bastard! I'll get him for this later.

"Y-yes" I stammered, and he let out a huge sigh. Was it one of disappointment or relief?

"Jake, I'm so happy that you are, because I've imprinted on you" He said to me. What the, now he was gonna play tricks on me with? Having him know was bad enough, now he's making fun of me for it?

"Don't fuck with me Paul!" I was angry now. I got up and stomped towards the door.

"Wait Jake! What do you mean?" He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, forcing me to look at

him.

"You know damn right what I mean!" I tore away from his grasp and ran downstairs to the first floor. Seth sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us to come down.

"What took you so long? Breakfast's getting cold!" I didn't say anything I just took his hand and pulled him through the back door, leading him to the forest surrounding Sam's backyard.

"We're going for a little walk" I told him.

Seth was the only other one who knew that I was gay. Being my best friend since forever he was first to know. But what he didn't know was that, he was what made me realize that I swung that way. I liked Seth, as more than a friend. He was so adorable just being able to give him hugs was good enough for me, for now. He wasn't my imprint either, but I see him as one and I will imprint on him someday. Until then I just waited patiently.

"W-What?" He stuttered. I accidentally stared into his eyes while we were walking through the forest trail.

"Ah sorry, I just wanted to talk" I said, kicking some dirt on the ground, making a small dirt cloud.

"About?" he repeated the same action I did. He seemed to look up to me, and followed me around. Just like a new puppy.

"Well Paul, said he imprinted on me" I told Seth. He didn't say anything, he knew I wasn't done.

"I hate Jared right now. So much. Is it like a joke to him? Is it like 'Oh, Jake's gay. Let's taunt him and make him feel horrible about himself?' Is it not enough I have to deal with it but now I have to deal with them playing really cruel jokes on me?" By now we already reached the cliffs that we hung out at every now and then. I finally sat down on the very edge of the cliff after pacing around for so long.

Seth sat sown next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug it off. I didn't want to be around anyone. Except him, it was okay. I turned and pressed my head into his chest. I was much taller than he was so it was an awkward position, but it still felt comfortable in a way. "Seth...It's just so hard. I can't deal with it. I want it to be all normal again. Before I realized I was gay. Before finding someone to love became a struggle." I just let all that was on my mind flow out.

Seth gently squeezed my shoulder and I looked up into his eyes. He smiled, his eyes closing in the process. "Hey don't worry. You'll get through this." I marvelled at how wonderful his smile was. It was perfect and lit up the sight of anyone watching. I couldn't help but smile as well. Even though it was a smile of sadness.

While his eyes were still closed I leaned up and gently pressed my lips against his. It just felt natural, something that I needed to do at that moment. Seth's eyes opened. Not like a shock but slowly as if he knew what was happening. I stayed there for a second basking in the feeling he gave me. The way his lips were soft and warm making my body feel weak. I moved my hand and placed it under his chin. But as soon as I touched him, I pulled back shakily and turned away. This wasn't right. Regret filled my mind. He probably thought I was using him as some sort of distraction for my pain. This was just going to make it harder for me to tell him that I loved him. This one mistake, made my life twice as hard in a matter of 5 seconds.

I stood up and turned away from him. "I'm sorry." I told him before I ran away leaving him there. I don't know when I stopped all I know is that I had stopped eventually. I sat down heavily, my body feeling like it had gained the weight of the world during my run. I placed my head in my hands and wondered aloud, "What am I doing wrong?"

**Seth's POV**

I smiled, my eyes closing when I told Jake to not worry about it. That he'll get through it. Soon enough though I felt his breath get warmer and closer I was about to open my eyes when I felt his lips against mine. I slowly opened my eyes trying to figure out why Jake was doing this. Did he like me? Was I a distraction? Was it just an impulse? I dismissed the thoughts and just sat there. I didn't want Jake to get scared and I knew that maybe this was his way of not thinking about it. About Paul. My Paul. It hurt enough to hear Jake say that Paul had said he had imprinted on Jake. If it were true then it hurt even worse. I wasn't gonna lose Paul to Jake. I love Jake. I do. It's like he's like a brother to me, but that didn't mean I was just going to give up on Paul. I suddenly felt Jake's hand grace the underside of my chin gently touching it with care and emotion. I stared at him for a second through half-lidded eyes and he shakily pulled back. His hand retreating to his side.

He stood up and turned away from me. His head hung in shame. "I'm sorry." He spoke quietly under his breath, barely audible before he ran off. I sat there in thought, what if Paul's imprint for Jake wad true? And it wasn't a joke? I felt a pang in my heart. Something was not right, Paul was not all right. The urge to get over to his house overpowered me. It wasn't too far away, I ran there in my human form. I arrived at their front porch and frantically knocked on the door. I didn't want to jump in through the window, if Paul was in any type of shock, I didn't want to make it worse. No answer. I decided to ram the door down with my shoulder. This imprint for Paul made Seth Clearwater do stuff that he would never do. I took a few steps backwards and ran, but before my shoulder could make contact with the wooden door, the door opened. I ran right into the house and fell.

"Oh Seth honey! Are you okay?" It was Paul's mother who I recognized from the bonfires she usually attended.

"Uh um yeah, I'm fine" I said, pushing myself off of my knee and propping myself on the wall. I seemed to be intruding people's houses a lot lately.

"So um, is Paul home?" She nodded and pointed towards the door at the end of the hall.

"He came home a few minutes ago, hasn't said a word" she said and walked upstairs. As for me, I walked towards Paul's room. I was hesitant to open it, but I did anyway. I turned the knob and the door creaked as I pushed it open. It was pitch black, except for where the door way was. I look around and couldn't see Paul.

"P-Paul? You there?" I asked the darkness. A slight groan came from the corner of the room.

Paul was laying down flat on his bed, his eyes teary and his hands behind his head. I turned on the light and walked over to him. I hated seeing him like this, the rejection was probably what was hurting him. I walked over to his bed and stood there.

"Paul, what's wrong?" I asked him. Even though already knew why. He looked up and gave me one of his signature death glares while still teary eyed. Trust me, getting looks like that from someone you love doesn't feel good at all. I restrained myself from pulling him into an embrace. He didn't know yet, and I hoped to keep it that way forever. Unless some miracle happened, and broke his imprint. Hurts, but if Paul was fine. So was I.

"Y-You, why are you here?" he shouted at me. I saw the veins in his arms pop out, as he curled his hands into fists.

"I-I felt that there was something wrong with you when you walked past me earlier. I came to check if you were okay" I explained. I had no idea why he was shouting.

"Then what were you doing at the cliffs?" I looked at him confused. Damn! He must be angry because Jake kissed me. I needed to come up with an explanation for that, and quick!

"Y-You saw that? Paul, that wasn't my fault!" I sputtered. Trying to quickly explain, but it was too late. His eyes grew dark, and jumped off the bed and got close to me. I would have enjoyed it, if he didn't have the intent to kill radiating off him. He loomed over me like a skyscraper.

"Not. Your. Fault? He told you I imprinted on him. And you still kissed him? I know he was said I was lying, but you never thought once that I was telling the truth?" he yelled.

"Paul I wasn't me th-"he grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against the wall before I could even finish my sentence. I felt the wall break inwards and I hissed loudly. The pain was indescribable and the fact that it was Paul causing me this pain made it hurt twice as much.

"Now look, if I have to get rid of you I will. Unless you and Jake never speak again" he demanded. How was I going to do that? Jake is my brother, but Paul is my imprint. I did whatever pleased my imprint most, so that was it. I was never going to speak to Jake again.

I nodded in compliance as the tears rolled down my face. He let go of my shirt and neck and let me ass hit the ground with a thud, and I felt small pieces of the wall fall on my shoulders. I painfully looked up at Paul, looking for any sight of pity in his eyes. Nope. None.

"Get out" he demanded. At that moment, I felt my heart break.

**Paul's POV**

This fucking kid, he kissed my Jake? Why was it that they had to be at the cliffs? It was the only place I could calm myself down if I ever got angry. Jake was leaning against Seth's shoulder and he had his arm over Jake's. Damn it, it made me so frustrated and angry. This kid was going to take him away from me!

I brought my mind back to the cowering dog leaning against the wall.

"Get out" I demanded. I wanted him gone, he was never going to talk my Jacob again. I didn't care that they were best friends. He knew what was coming for him if he didn't. That was that.

Seth slowly got up and whimpered from the pain. He limped himself to the window and opened it. I just sat my back down on my bed calmed myself down from my anger. He propped himself up on the window ledge. He was going to leave from there; he was probably scared of having my mom see him like that. Before he jumped down, he turned to look at me.

"Bye Paul" he said with a faint smile, tears still streaming down his face. He then looked back outside and leapt, and I heard him land. Why did he smile? Why did he say goodbye even? I hurt him that badly, and yet he still had it in him to smile? There was no way he was that happy go lucky, he was one weird kid. I got back to my original position on my bed, and heard my mom call me from down stairs.

"Paul, what's happening up there?" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing mom, just nothing…" I heard her walk away. I returned to stare into nothingness.

**Jake's POV**

After I left Seth at the cliffs, the only place I had left to go was Sam's. He would understand, and he always had the answers to everything. And I'm sure talking to Billy about any of these things would help. I didn't phase to get there either. Instead I just stayed in my human form, and slowly walked to the house, dragging my feet along the way. It took me around 20 minutes before I actually got there. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Emily.

"Oh hey Jake!" he hugged me, and I wearily hugged her back.

"Hey Emily" I saw Sam walk up behind her, he nodded at me. It was the packs version of 'hello'.

I responded by nodding back, and I decided that I needed to get this over with and quick. My life was turning into one of those shows on TV, just throw in the fact that we're shape shifters, we're all guys, and there you have it! A gay wolf teenage drama.

"Uh Sam, can we talk for a sec?" he nicely asked Emily to leave the room, he knew that this was something private that I needed to talk about alone. We sat down on the old couch in the living room.

"What's up?" he asked concerned.

"Well…"Damn I was still hesitant, I had to tell someone!

"I-I think Jared told Paul that I liked guys, and now he's making some sick joke out of it by telling me he liked me." I took a deep breath. That was a mouth full. Sam took a bit to process all the info.

"Have you ever wondered if he was telling the truth or not?" he asked. I calmed down and thought about it, I never had wondered if he was being truthful. That bastard was most likely lying anyways. Why bother?

"N-no" I stammered.

"Jake…imprinting is something we don't joke about. If he admitted it to you, he was probably telling the truth. Even Paul wouldn't do something that evil." P-Paul actually imprinted on me? I rejected him so coldly. Was he going to be okay? This just complicated the things that I wanted between Seth and I.

"A-and also, I'm in love with Seth." now Sam was surprised. I gave a loud sigh and slouched deeper into the couch. Gee, this is tough.

"This makes it complicated" he responded.

"Yeah, I figured that out already" As soon as I finished speaking a heard a faint knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I just prayed that it wasn't Paul when I opened the door. I creaked the door slightly, and saw Seth. I got happy the moment I saw his face. My emotion changed the moment I opened the door fully to let Seth inside. 'Hey Ja-' was all he could get out before he fell forward with me catching him in my arms.

"Seth? Seth?" His eyes were close, and he unconscious, I rested his head on my shoulder and I saw blood stains on the back of his white t-shirt. I slowly lifted it up, there were scars, cuts, and bruises. I panicked, seeing my love like this made me die a little on the inside.

"Sam get over here! Now!" I accidentally let my alpha voice take over. The one I wasn't supposed to use until I became the leader. He rushed over and saw Seth.

"You bring him up to the room, I'll get Carlisle!" I did as I was told and rushed him into the bed. Laying him down and covering him in the sheets. Tears rolled down my face as I did so, the only other thing that mattered right now, was to kill whoever did this to my Seth. I leaned over next to him. He looked calm and serene like he always did. My eyes went wide. I saw a faint white aura surrounding Seth, which I knew wasn't really there, but existed in my eyes only. My wish had come true. I imprinted on Seth. Seeing him so vulnerable, wanted me to protect him so much.

"This time, I'm looking after you…my little imprint."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! and PLEASE PLEASE review! I have almost NO IDEA what you guys think of my stories. And I don't know if it's good or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! But here is AMIDR 3! **

**But I've also been informed by my beta that there has been some OOC-ness. So sorry about that! **

**Enjoy ~**

**

* * *

Jakes POV**

I watched as Seth fell to the ground, his body beaten and bloody. Everything seemed to slow in that second. Watching him fall, the blood flowing down his back. I couldn't help but feel my heart stop during that moment. He was hurt, and I wasn't there to protect my beloved Seth. What kind of imprint am I where I can't protect him? Where I can't save him? I leaned down and pressed my forehead to his. I fell to my knees silently and sobbed.

"Seth." I whispered my voice breaking. The tears flowed as I quietly cried, not wanting anyone to hear me.

"Seth please be alright." I begged whatever almighty being was listening.

I crawled into the bed beside Seth. His body was naturally warm like the rest of us wolves, but it was slightly different. His body emitted warmth, so calming, so gentle, one that I could bask in forever. I leaned in, slowly but lovingly nuzzled by face into the crook of Seth's neck. I felt him twitch slightly in his sleep. I nuzzled further into his neck, wanting to only get closer to my imprint. Small tears fell from my eyes, only to be evaporated by the heat radiating off him. I stayed like this for a bit until I heard Sam return with Carlisle. I slowly got up as not to wake him, my body, and heart screamed to stay, but I got up anyway.

"Jake?" Sam called out from down the stairs.

"Quiet." I told him as they walked into the room we were in. Part of my soul was being ripped out as I left Seth at his time of need. I gave one last loving look to Seth before they could notice. To leave his side while he was hurt felt like blasphemy. Like I was breaking my own heart. I looked over to the pale skinned doctor at Sam's side, his eyes watching me as I walked towards him.

"How is the boy doing?" Carlisle asked.

"He seems to be fine, I don't know about his back though"." I told him my eyes not entirely watching him. I was looking in Seth direction the entire time I spoke. Carlisle walked closer to Seth and began taking his tools from his black bag.

"No worries, that is why I am here." He assured us. He gently removed the covers off Seth until it reached his waist.

"Mind helping me out here Jacob?" I walked over towards the opposite side of the bed and helped Carlisle slowly flip Seth over. He groaned in agony in his sleep. The sound making me sick to my stomach. Carlisle brushed his hand gently on Seth's back and examined the bruises and scars.

"Not good." I muttered quietly.

"W-what?" I stammered, Seth wasn't alright?

"He's not healing, his scars would have at least closed by now." I stared at him in shock. What? Were his shape shifting powers gone or something? How could he not be healing faster? A tear jerked itself from my eye, but I rubbed it away with my thumb before anyone could see it.

"I don't know why, any ideas Sam?" We both turned ourselves to look at Sam who was still standing at the doorway.

"There's only one time where a shape shifter's healing does not work, and that is when they have been rejected or hurt by their imprint." Seth was rejected by his imprint? He hadn't even told me he had imprinted on anyone yet, and he would've told me first since we were almost brothers. I looked back down at the little wolf now sleeping soundly in the bed. I would have no chance with this cute kid if he had already fallen for someone else.

"A-And what happens if he doesn't get accepted?" I asked with worry. Sam looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"We'll be one pack member short." He muttered quietly. My little Seth…was going to die?

"What? No! Seth can't die! There has to be something I can do!" I rushed up to Sam and took him by the shoulders. He shot up to look at me in surprise.

"There could be one way, it's just an idea though…" he said quietly, while brushing my hands of his shoulders with a worried and scared look still in his eyes.

"What is it? Anything!" I shouted, Seth wasn't going to die. I would literally try anything to save my imprint.

"Y-you could get his imprint to love him back, and then just maybe…he'll heal." He said quietly. With that I rushed out the downstairs and out the door without a clue where to go, or where to look. She had to be in the reservation somewhere, Seth has never left the reservation for a few months. Thought it made my heart hurt, whoever that girl was; she was going to love Seth whether she liked it or not.

"Jacob! You have no idea who it is!" Sam shouted following me out to the porch.

"Doesn't matter!" I leapt off the porch and did one of my signature mid-air phases. My legs starting moving as soon as my paws hit the forest floor. I would go to Jared and Embry if they knew anything first. And even the bastard Paul if I had too. I ran to cliffs first, suspecting that it was where they were. If they weren't at Sam's, then that would be the only other place they would be. As I entered deeper into the forest, a mind link was formed between me and another pack member.

_Jake? What's wrong?_ It was Embry, and I as I expected they were hanging around at the cliffs again. He sensed my negative though as I approached them.

_Seth...he's hurt. _I said sadly. The cliffs were just up ahead, I saw Embry and Jared lying down in their wolf forms.

_W-what? Is he okay? _I slowly walked up to them, and they stood up on all fours as I did.

I explained to them how Seth came home all beat up and wounded, showing them mental images of what I experienced. I also explained to them how Seth would eventually die if he didn't get his imprint to love him back. It pained me to say it, but it needed to be done.

_Woah! What're we gonna do?_

_It might be either of you, so we need you two to get back to Sam's house while I get Paul. _They both nodded and turned to towards the opening in the forest running towards Sam's. Now for the moment I dreaded the most, I would confront Paul. I had to do it, for Seth's sake.

**Paul's POV**

I finally decided to leave the confinements of my destroyed room. My heart still killed but I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed to find Jake before I broke down completely. I stepped outside for the first since this morning, but it had felt like an eternity. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh forest scent. It was temporary relief for my pains. I took a stroll on the dirt path hoping that I would see someone I could talk, hopefully Jacob. I know it wasn't like me to want to talk to people, but this imprint made me do crazy things. I hurt a fellow pack member, and I now liked guys.

The continued down the long pathway, until I was suddenly grabbed by a large blur and was dragged into the forests on the edge. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful russet wolf hovering over me.

"J-Jacob?" I stammered, still a bit surprised. The wolf nodded it's head.

"Change back so we can talk." He growled at me giving him orders, but he did anyway. I was an aggressive bastard, but damn he was more stubborn than I was. A few cracking noises, and he was now standing before me in all his naked glory. I couldn't stop staring, but was quickly snapped back into reality. The reality of me not being able to touch that magnificent body. He slid on his shorts and slowly walked towards me. My heart raced, hoping that he would believe me now. We were now no more than a feet away from each other, I restrained myself from touching my imprint.

"We need to go." He ordered.

"W-what? Why?" he took me by the hand, which felt amazing by the way, and dragged me back out to the dirt path.

"Something happened…to Seth." Oh fuck! Jake is gonna rip me limb from limb if he finds out that I was the one who caused Seth pain. They were like brothers! My love is going to kill me! I have to act innocent and quick.

"W-what? What happened?" he went through explaining everything that happened, but in reality I knew what had actually happened, because I had caused it all. It's all over once he finds out…he'll never love me back. I regret this so much, I just couldn't help it. When I saw Jake and Seth kiss…my inner wolf just got so angry! By now we were already at Sam's he continuously kept a grip on my arm until we got to the front porch where he left go. Causing a tiny whimper to escape my lips. What the hell. Paul Meraz does not whimper! Ugh, imprint.

"W-why do I need to be here?"

"We need to find Seth's imprint, or he dies." He deadpanned, giving me a serious look.

"Still! What does that have to do with me?" I said confused. If Seth needed to find his imprint, I could have just helped if they asked me to. What was the point of bringing me all the way back here? I don't want to see Seth in his condition anyway, I couldn't; the guilt is already killing me for what my wolf… I did to him.

"You could be a possibility." He replied while knocking on the wooden door.

"Wait wha-" I immediately stopped talking when we entered the room. Sam, Emily, Embry, and Jared sat in the living room, their gazes now falling on me.

"I brought Paul." Jake walked over to where everyone else and sat down beside Jared. I just stood there in silence waiting for Sam to say something. After a few seconds of awkward silence he finally decided to speak up.

"As you all know, Seth has been hurt – " Jake stood up beside Sam.

"And we need to find his imprint now!" he growled.

"Wait Jacob, we don't need to look anymore." Jacob tensed up. Oh my god. Did I kill Seth? Seth was dead?

"We know who the imprint is, well Emily does." Jacob and I both let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Maybe jumping to conclusions wasn't the best idea. Emily got up from her seat behind Sam.

"W-Well when I was bandaging Seth's wounds, he moaned _Paul, please I love you _in his sleep." She blushed after finishing her sentence, probably embarrassed. I heard a few quiet gasps from the room. I earned a death glare Jacob. _Pang, a strike to my heart._

"W-W-What?" I said embarrassed.

"Paul, you rejected him?" Jacob ran over to me with his face not too far from mines, radiating anger.

"No! He didn't tell me anything!" I yelled, everyone in the room went quiet watching the drama that was happening in their own living room.

"Then you hurt him?" he got even closer snarling and growling. The pain of losing a pack mate was heavy, but he didn't even know if I had done anything yet! I stayed silent, wallowing in my guilt. As he got as close as he probably could. You could sense his murderous intent. _Pang, second strike to my heart._

"Did. You. Hurt. Him?" He roared, I swear some of the items in the house shook. I felt tears coming, I, Paul Meraz was gonna cry over Jacob yelling at me. He always did when we did stupid things, but this time it was different. _Pang, third strike. _That was it, that was all I could handle.

"Yes! I did! I beat Seth! But I only did it c-cause-" Jacob took me by the shirt and slammed me into the hard wall. Wow, déjà vu much?

"WHY?" I felt the tears coming, they were on the verge of gushing out.

"Because! I was jealous! Jealous because you kissed him, and not me!" He slowly let me go and I dropped down and fell to my knees. I covered my face embarrassed; I wanted to tell Jacob that I was seriously about imprinting on him in private. Some place special.

"W-what?" his rage softened. He no longer had any anger in his tone, but instead there was pity.

"I fucking love you Jacob! And you fucking rejected me! How the hell did you think I felt! I told you straight up that I imprinted on you! And what did you do? You got up and fucking left!" I screamed hoping that my feelings would get through to him.

"P-Paul I – "

"If that wasn't bad enough, I saw you kiss Seth! Did you know how bad my heart hurt? It kills me Jake, to my have love stepped on, and rejected! Seth even came over to try and comfort me, but I couldn't help it! The wolf inside me got angry! Angry that it was his lips you were kissing not mine! I didn't want to hurt him, but t-the wolf! It made me!" I shouted, I didn't care anymore that everyone in the room saw me like this. I yelled like there was no tomorrow, crying even. For me, there probably was no tomorrow anyways. There was no point in life, if Jake wanted Seth and not me.

"Please Jake, b-believe me." It was hard speaking through my sobs. I had

gotten everything I wanted to say off my chest, but I still felt that heavy weight there.

"Paul…I know…it wasn't your fault." He bent down to my level, and I looked up at him, my eyes slightly wet and puffy.

"R-Really?"

"Paul, we all know that we can't control our wolves when it comes to love." He did the unexpected and brought me into a hug. A hug full of warmth. Real warmth. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly.

"But we need you do something Paul." He pulled away and looked at me straight in the eye, with concern still noticeable on his face.

"We need you to love Seth." My eyes widened at his request. Didn't he love him? Why did I have to, it was already bad enough losing my love. But now I have to love the person who stole him from me?

"But why?" he sighed. He didn't seem to like this idea either.

"The damage yo – the wolf caused hurt him bad. He'll die unless his imprint loves him back." I nodded in understanding.

"How?" I asked curiously. Please don't be a kiss, please, please.

"You need to show him… probably a kiss." He said scratching his head. He probably didn't like saying it as much as I didn't want to hear it.

"Fine." I said sadly, I got up and exited the living room headed towards the guest room, with everyone following me.

"Anything for you Jake." I said quietly as I climbed the steps, looking to score some pity points with Jake who was walking behind me. As we entered the room, I couldn't help but feel guilt wash over me. Seth was lying in his bed, the sheets covered up to his waist. The bandages that Emily covered his back with were now almost soaked in blood. I did…all this?

I walked around to the other side of the bed, where he was facing. I leaned down and nudged him very carefully, trying to get him to wake up. Everyone waited at the front of the room, except for Jacob who was standing beside me. I flinched when Seth gave a sudden groan.

"Seth? You need to wake up." Jake said softly. His eyes fluttered open.

"P-Paul? Is that you…? He replied. Before I could even respond he started screaming in pain.

"Seth! Seth calm down!" Jake ordered. Jared and Embry came rushing over to hold Seth down. It caused him further pain, but it had to be done. I got the courage to hover over Seth as he screamed.

"Jake, you might wanna turn away." I suggested to him, I would be kissing his imprint; I didn't want him to feel what I had. He did as I asked turning around and looking down, trying to contain himself. I looked down at the kid underneath me; I cupped his face in my hands to stop him from shaking. I leaned down, closed my eyes and placed my lips on his. The kiss wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, besides everyone staring at us. His lips were soft and tiny, cute even. There was no tongue action though, not going that far. The probably couldn't compare to Jacob's though. After a few seconds he seems so calm down, panting at our lack of oxygen. I know my only love was for Jacob, but I couldn't help but like that kiss a bit. Maybe I liked Seth also? Nah. His wounds healed instantly, that was the only thing I was needed for. Jacob would love Seth, and I would be all alone. Embry and Jared let go of his arms and I got jumped off the quickly, giving Jacob a clear path to Seth. Jacob brought Seth into a tight embrace knowing that his wounds were now fine to touch.

"I guess I'm done here huh?" I signalled for everyone to start leaving giving them some time alone. Time that I wish was mine. I followed behind them.

"Wait!" Jake and Seth called out in unison.

"W-What?" I turned around still holding back my tears.

"I-I need you Paul." Seth whimpered quietly, giving painful puppy dog eyes.

"You have Jake right? He's better for you." It pained me to say it, but it was the truth. Jacob stood up from his place beside Seth, which I thought he would never leave after what had happened.

"B-But you're my imprint-" Seth whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

"And I'm yours." Jake interrupted. He walked up to me slowly. My heart raced for what I knew was going to happen next.

"And I know that now, for real. I can't just deny your love like that." He took my chin in his fingers and started passionately crashed his lips on to mine. Saying the feeling was amazing was an understatement. I've longed for the feeling for his warm lips on mine. I unconsciously licked his lip with my tongue asking for entrance into his mouth, and allowing entrance into mine. But we could get our tongues tangled in our mouths; a small whimper came from the other side of the room. Seth was still lying in the bed, watching us make-out. I gave a small chuckle and broke our kiss, even though it slightly hurt to do so.

"Sorry kiddo, almost forgot." I got on the bed and hovered over him again. This time willingly. I leaned down and gave him a quick but deep kiss. I was actually starting to enjoy the feeling of this kid's lips.

"Get over here Jake." He chuckled and came over to where we were.

"How's this gonna work?" He said as he plopped down on the bed, making it bounce a few times.

"Well, we all imprinted on each other, I guess we're all boyfriends?" I chuckled.

"Fine with me, you Seth?" He nodded his head eagerly, probably wanting more kisses.

"Three-way?" I looked at Jacob for assurance.

"Three-way." He nodded, and we both placed our lips on Seth's at the same time. It felt awkward, but it was nice. I could have the one I loved, and the one that loved me at the same time. Seth was the first to pull away which was suprising.

"C-Can you guys get in bed with me?" he blushed, which was really cute.

"Sure kiddo," Jake answered and we both laid down on the bed, and pulled the sheet over all three of us. We got really close, making a Seth sandwich. He seemed to like it a lot, mewling when I wrapped my arms around him, and Jacob putting one of his huge arms around the both of us. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"So…are we having sex now…?" Jacob interrupted the perfect moment. But I didn't mind.

"Dude, Seth's like 15!" I reminded him, but I did really want to have sex. But for Seth's sake I would wait until we all could.

"Right." He chuckled, grinning widely at the same time.

"Love you Seth." I said I knowing it would make him happy.

"Love you Seth." Jacob repeated.

"Love you both!" Seth chirped from in between us.

I know that I would be having the best sleep of my life tonight. And many nights in the future.

* * *

**For those of you who actually like this story, you're probably thinking. "OMG, it's over?" The ending does sound like a story finisher.**

**My answer? "HELL NO!" **

**There hasn't even been a proper explanation yet! And who could forget the sex?**

**It's still short with 3 chapters, I plan to make it 8-10 before starting another full story!**

**Also, you're gonna have to wait a week or two for the next chapter of this story, because there's a Sam/Paul one-shot I've been wanting to finish! **

**So that'll be released next!**

**Wolf Love! Pyro**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said I would get this up within a week after Doggy Paddle, but I seemed to be getting less and less reviews haha. And they just inspire me to write more.**

**And I was swamped with homework also, so sorry and I'll try to stick to it!**

**Enjoy AMIDR 4!**

**

* * *

Seth's POV**  
I woke to the sound of heavy snoring from all around me. I shifted my head to the left and saw Paul lying down next to me; I couldn't help but smile at his beautiful yet masculine features. I turned a full one eighty degrees carefully, as not to wake them. I saw Jacob, snoring louder than a freight train. I couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit. This was bliss, complete bliss. There was never going to be a moment that could top this one... unless we had sex or something. I was sort of sad to hear them say that I was too young, but it was sorta true. My thoughts were interrupted by a shift in the bed.

"Morning Seth." Paul said softly with his eyes still half open.

"Morning Paul." I smiled looking at his beautiful features. I noticed a slight bump on his forehead I had never noticed before. And trust me, if Paul had changed in any way, I was always first to noticed.

"What's this?" I asked concerned; I traced the bump slightly with the pad of my thumb.

"Nothing, it's too embarrassing." he turned away from me.

"Seriously! Tell me Paul! I said a little louder than I meant to.

"Well...when I went to save Jake two nights ago I rushed a bit too much... I banged my head on the window frame." he turned away probably looking embarrassed. I stayed silent for a while, but I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What about me?" Jake grumbled scratching the dust out of his eyes. Must of woken him up with all my laughing.

"Nothing." Paul mumbled and smothered his face in a pillow.

"Well whatever, kisses then we're getting outta bed." I couldn't help but feel overly excited. They propped themselves up on their elbows on both sides of me.

"I love this part." Paul chuckled quietly. The did the same as they did last night, placing their sweet lips on mines, Jake tasted like a light mint, while Paul's tasted like sweet strawberries. A combination made in heaven. Their tongues moved from inside their mouths to mine. They both fought for dominance of my mouth at the same time, while I just closed my eyes and let them do as they pleased. They explored to their hearts content, connecting with my tongue, brushing against the inside of my cheeks. After a few minutes we were out of breathe and all pulled away. They flopped back into their original positions.

"That was amazing." Paul said grinning.

"Just wait until Seth's eighteen." Jake joked, and I covered my face with a pillow. The thoughts of doing "it" with them was making me embarrassed.

"Sadly, we gotta get up now; Sam's coming back from patrols to talk to us soon." He informed us while pulling the sheet off him. The sudden cool air making contact with my skin.

So who gets to dress Seth?" Jake asked standing at the bed side with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Paul suggested, he sat up and counted as they smashed their fists on their palms.

"Scissors!"

"Rock!"

"Fuck." He cursed in defeat; quickly bouncing off the bed and to the bathroom down the hallway leaving me and Jake alone. I felt a bit sad for my imprint, but I knew it was really all fun and games . I got off the bed myself noticing I was only in boxers. Jake rummaged through an old wooden drawer looking for any clothes that could possibly fit me.

"How about these?" He pulled a regular sized pair of blue jeans and a large white V-neck that were probably Sam's. He held them in front of me for me to step into. I held his broad shoulders to stable myself, and stepped into them and he pulled then up to my waist snapping the button as he did so.

"You guys know I'm a submissive, and not a child right?" I teased.

"You're so cute, can't help it." I blushed and he held the shirt above my head. I held my arms up and he easily slid the shirt over my head. It was huge and felt really loose on my body, barely covering my chest and shoulders. Jacob chuckled deeply seeing me in it.

"Thanks Jake." I hugged him trying to get my arms all the way around him; which failed miserably.

"No problem." he replied hugging me quick but tightly.

"I'll see what's happening downstairs, wait for Paul okay babe?" I was surprised that he had called me babe, but don't get me wrong I loved it. I nodded in compliance and sat on the stair case patiently waiting for Paul to exit the bathroom.

Paul's POV

I spat out the toothpaste that remained in my mouth and gargled some water to rinse it out all out. I really hope I didn't have morning breath or else that kiss might have been horrible for them. I wiped my mouth quickly and gave a quick model smile in front of the mirror before leaving.

"Done?" Seth asked cutely when I opened the door. He sat on the stair case with his chin resting on his palms.

"Yup, Jakey dressed you nice huh?" I teased pulling at the loose fabric draping over his shoulder.

He giggled and got up with me as I passed him. We crept slowly down the stairs scanning the area for anyone that was home, besides Jake.

"Hello?" I imitated an echo when we were half-way down.

"It's just me." Jake chuckled from the kitchen. As he did I noticed a delicious smell wafting from the same direction. Could Jake be cooking something? I pondered; I didn't know that Jake knew how to cook. Seth jumped onto my back, luckily I held onto the hand rail. I grabbed onto his legs as he wrapped them around me, and quickly ran down to the kitchen.

"Smells nice." I complimented; seeing Jake leaning over the stove cooking what looked like french toast and waffles. I turned my head to kiss Seth on the cheek before seating him on one of the wooden chairs.

"Thanks, Paul." He said cheerfully. I walked slowly over to him and draped my arms around his neck as he continued cooking.

"I wish I could have dressed you." I whispered seductively into his ear before lightly biting into his muscular neck.

"Maybe tomorrow." He smirked. I smiled back and let go of him to get back to Seth at the table.

I heard a knock at the door and turned around to go get it just as I was about to sit down. I opened the door to find Emily with a big smile on her face and Sam's face covered by two brown grocery bags filled with all sorts of food. I snickered at Sam being Emily's personal slave.

"Hey Paul!" Emily greeted me as I stepped aside allowing them inside.

"Hey." I replied.

"How's little Sethy?" she asked curiously. She stepped into the kitchen with me and Sam following behind her.

"He's completely fine now, just a little sore I think." I informed her. Sam walked ahead of me and grunted as he place both bags on the counter.

"Didn't know you were the woman in the relationship Jake." He chuckled noticing that Jake was the one doing the cooking. Jacob turned and glared at Sam, but all he got in response was another chuckle, and some remarks I didn't quite catch.

"Shut up, honey." Emily strolled over to where Sam was and smacked him up side his head as she walked by.

"You got some explaining to do later Sam." I reminded him as they started restocking the fridge with all the crap Emily bought. I really wondered how this whole triple imprint thing worked with us three. We all knew the basics. I was in love with Jake, Jake was in love with Seth, and Seth was in love with me.

My heart warmed as I recited that entire line in my head. But really, how can I see them kissing and stuff without me wanting to rip Seth to shreds, and the other way around.

"Sure Paul, just after finishes making our breakfast." I couldn't help but laugh at our Alpha's cruel joke. He wasn't too fond of cracking jokes, but once he did, they were hilarious. I earned a glare from Jacob still working away at the stove. This whole imprint thing was serious business; I had to be more careful of what I did. But that was going to be hard, with me being such a 'bastard' and all. I mouthed the word 'sorry' quickly as an apology. Jacob just smiled faintly and turned back around.

After a few more minutes Jake was done preparing the heavenly food that he made. We all sat in the kitchen with the waffles and french toast on the table. In 30 seconds, it was gone. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, missing lunch and dinner. Seth probably didn't eat either being all unconscious and all. Everyone who was a shifter practically gulped down a stack of waffles and toast each. Emily just whittled away slowly at one of each. When we all finished, Emily cleaned up the plates while Seth, Jake, Sam and I stayed at the table to discuss our imprints and how everything just seemed to fit together perfectly.

**Jake's POV**

I don't know what compelled me to cook for them, but it just felt right doing it. Since Rebecca and Rachel moved out to go to school and stuff, I had to learn to cook for my disabled father. Which isn't as hard as the pack thinks. I did have to secretly ask Emily for lessons though; that I had to keep it on the down low when I was in wolf form. Everything after that just went smoothly.

As Emily left to clean up, Sam decided to start his explanation we've been wanting to hear since last night.

"So guys, I'm sure you guys know the basics of what's happened right?" He laced his fingers and rested his arms on the table across from where Paul and Seth and I sat.

"Yeah." Paul replied bluntly.

"Then are there any questions?" Sam asked as if he was finishing up the conversation, but we had barely even started.

"What? Obviously!" I interrupted. I covered my mouth after knowing what I did, and slouched back down into my seat when I saw stare at me in surprise.

"You guys want the long story then?" We all nodded our heads in unison. Sam sighed deeply, wanting to get this over quick.

"Well, this is extremely rare for three males all to imprint on each other. And in your case it's even rarer because you're all from the same pack. Usually imprints are made between wolves from other packs because the love causes distractions while performing important duties." I was really glad that it was rare for us, we were one of a kind, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"But how come this can work out? Why can I kiss Seth without Jacob getting mad at me or something?" Paul asked, and I saw Seth blush slightly, but tried to stay composed.

"And the other way around also." Seth added.

"Truth is, you imprinted on the other person too." He admitted. We didn't say anything, knowing there was more to explain.

"You three only imprinted on one other person, but once you realize the love triangle that is formed between you three, you imprint on the other also. It obviously won't be as strong as your first imprint but it is definitely there." I felt my heart race a little, I looked over at Seth and Paul, and they seemed to have the same reaction. I'm glad that I had imprinted on the Seth, but now I could have Paul also? I had to admit he was _almost _as sexy as I was. I stared a bit too long, and was caught staring by Paul. He just chuckled and grinned.

"So you guy won't have any problems with 'sharing' each other." He used his fingers and drew air quotes. Seth blushed at the sexual innuendo.

"Is there anything else we should know?" I asked before wrapping the conversation up.

"Actually yeah, a few things. Seth you should know you can get pregnant right?" Sam asked.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. He knew it was going to come eventually, but he just didn't seem to want to admit it. The thoughts of Seth having my pup was making my heart quicken again. But another thought interrupted. What if Paul wanted a child? Would Seth carry his or mine? I'm sure Seth wouldn't want to go through the entire birthing process more than once. Sam started speaking and the thought was dragged to the back of my thoughts.

"And also, never isolate on of you three. Either spend time all together, or all separated for now, even though you have all imprinted we don't know if jealousy could take over." Sam warned. The tension in the room seemed to tighten a bit; I knew everyone had thought back to the grim events of yesterday.

Paul seemed to grimace, but Seth placed a hand on his broad shoulder and he loosened up. Sam broke the silence again, lifting the tension.

"If I remember correctly, you three have patrols this morning." He reminded us, Paul and I groaned in unison.

"Thanks." I grumbled as we all got up and headed towards the doorway. Stripping the little pieces of clothing we had left. Seth was the only one that was really clothed, but he stripped along with us anyway. We left the house and entered the forest before completely getting nude.

"H-huge…" I heard Seth gasp quietly as I took off my cut-offs. I smirked knowing full well what he was taking about.

"All yours babe." He looked up from my dick and up to my face in shock, when he realized I knew he was staring. He blushed a deep red and continued to take his own off revealing his cute 7 incher.

"You guys trying to give me boner?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Look, you guys already have me half way there." He revealed his own dick, which was around 11 inches, pretty close to mine. Seth turned away, and I chuckled at his innocence. I phased first, feeling the heat envelope me, and waited until Seth and Paul did the same. I knew they did when I heard their minds link with mine.

_We'll all take an area close to each other, Jared and Embry are patrolling an area really close to ours. So we can stay together. _They nodded their furry heads and left in a different direction. After a few minutes of hearing Seth singing Dynamite in his head which was great by the way, we were interrupted by Paul's thoughts.

_Guys you might wanna come take a look at this._

* * *

**Haha cliff hanger! So now if you REALLY want to know what happens in the next chapter, you gotta review!**

**OR ELSE. Haha.**

**Also I had an idea of where people would PM me questions directed to any member of the pack, and I would answer them in their perspective in a story. Tell me if you think I should! Or should not!**

**I would have to have a bunch of questions though. **

**Wolf Love ~ Pyro**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone!

I know I haven't really updated any of my stories for a long time, posting a one-shot here and there.

But I've been wanting to ask you guys.

Are A Mistake I Don't Regret, and Outside The Ring worth continuing?

I've looked back at AMIDR and it's actually really horrible... The writing is just all over the place and the story is stupid.

OTR is tad bit better, and I have an idea where it's going with that.

So... any ideas where I should go with this?


End file.
